Battle for Mars
Battle for Mars is a BFDI camp created by theminecraftwolf9, featuring 28 characters who did not make it into BFDIA, plus the 3 contestants eliminated in BFDIA; Donut, Dora, and Teardrop. The host Pen is a contestant from BFDI who didn't make it into BFDIA. All added up there is 32 contestants Challenges Pick a Name! The first challenge was to come up with a team name and the two winners would pick the teams and get a win token although only 7 people did the challenge and David and Eraser won with team superbombs and team which is? Shoot! The second challenge was to shoot each other with guns there was 3 rounds and the team with the most players at the end of all 3 rounds wins! Robot Flower won the win token for doing each round! The Great PM Race! The third challenge was to PM me and the the teams were broken up for the challenge. The person who came 1st would get a immunity token and the person who came 2nd would get a win token and the last five peolpe to do the challenge would be up for elimination along with the people who didn't do the challenge. Marker ended up winning the immunity token and David won his second Win Token. Guess the Number! The fourth challenge was to guess the number that I am thinking of and the person who guesses it wins it for they're team and they win a win token! Even if no one guessed it the person who was closest to the number would win! Box a Boxing Kangaroo! Sky makes an apperarence hosting the elimination. But Pen comes back with the challenge. In honour of Australia day the contestants have to box a boxing kangaroo by either putting a box on it's head kicking it punching it or fighting with a biscuit! I hate you, you like me The contestants had to PM me who they like the most in this camp and who they dislike the most the person with the most likes gets a win token and the person with the most dislikes will be eliminated! make me an egg! the contestants have to make a custom egg and make it a video response the winner will get a win token and win for their team! (Note it can be based of the original eggy asset) Elimination chart. Contestants! These are the contestants's users! 8-ball:CyberHydro96 Baloony:Colbyits Barf bag:Cyberkittens Basketball:Derpdino Bell:Matthew123455 Blocky:95MikeMc1 Bottle:MinecraftKing16 Cake:Anniston Winston Clock:Jucaro241 Cloudy:AnimatedEps David:VideoGamePlanMan Donut:Userless Dora:Roston11 Eggy:Jake Roemmelt Eraser:Sandro Shubitidze Evil Leafy:3DSDr Fanny:Madpro56 Flower:Userless Grassy:2000MrPie marker:taopwnh6427 Naily:MysteriousBFDIfan Pie:TacoBurger22 Pillow:TheSwooBatNinja Remote:FriesFan7844 Robot Flower:KrakenFaceThe3rd Snowball:TheSwoopBatNinja Taco:James Banks Tear Drop:MukkipPowerz1 Tree:TacoBurger22 T.V:Pokerox27 Woody:Superstar70008 Yoylpop:Gavin Winston Contestants main pics These are what the contestants look like in the new theme.It only shows the contestants still in the game. 8-ball BFM.png|8-ball Balloony BFM.png|Balloony Barf bag BFM.png|Barf Bag Bell BFM.png|Bell Blocky BFM.png|Blocky Bottle BFM.png|Bottle Cake BFUA.png|Cake Clock BFM.png|Clock 108px-David_smile.png|David 86px-Dora_4.png|Dora Eggy BFM.png|Eggy Eraser BFM.png|Eraser Fanny BFM.png|Fanny Marker BFM.png|Marker Naily BFM.png|Naily Pie BFM.png|Pie Robot Flower.PNG|Robot Flower Snowball BFM.png|Snowball Teardrop BFM.png|Tear Drop Tree BFM.png|Tree T.V BFM.png|TV Woody BFM.png|Woody Pillow BFM.png|Pillow FlowerBFM.png|Flower RemoteBFM.png|Remote Idles 25px-Pen Icon.png|Pen's idle Marker Idle.png|Marker's idle Remote icon.png|Remote's Idle 82px-Eggy Idol.png|Eggy's Idle 95px-Flower Icon.png|Flower's Idle 96px-Fanny Idol.png|Fanny's Idle 97px-Bottle.png|Bottle's Idle 100px-212px-Eraser Icon.png|Eraser's Idle Balloony Idol.png|Balloony's Idle 100px-Blocky Cabinet.png|Blocky's Idle 100px-Pie Idol.png|Pie's Idle 104px-Bell Idol.png|Bell's idle 124px-8-Ball Idol.png|8-Ball's Idle BasketBall.png|BasketBall's Idle Cloudy Idol.png|Cloudy's Idle Naily Idol.png|Naily's Idle 125px-Snowball Icon.png|SnowBall's Idle Taco.png|Taco's Idle 125px-TV Idol.png|T.V's Idle 148px-Teardrop Icon.png|TearDrop's Idle 174px-Donut idle.png|Donut's Idle 176px-Grassy (better).png|Grassy's Idle 178px-Woody Icon.png|Woody's Idle 189px-Clock idle.png|Clock's Idle 191px-Barf Bag dile.png|Barf Bag's Idle 212px-PillowIdle.png|Pillow's Idle Tree asset.png|Tree's Idle My sky.png|My sky Yoylepop (1).png|YoylPop Regular Cake.png|Cake's idle Other Assets These are some other assets I created and used in Battle For Mars you can use them but give me credit. Flowerbody.png|Flower with Body Balloonybody.png|Balloony with Body 1linebody.png|Body used for Balloony and Flower 2451508.gif|Fire used in elimination 3 My sky.png|my sky gun BFM.png|Gun used in challenge 2 white eyeeye.png|White eye lid Recommended charecters My show now has recommended charecters! You can recommend a charecter on youtube or on this page! DoodooBFM.png|Doo Doo my recommended charecter for BFE and BFM (if you look closely you will see Match behind Doo Doo) Doo Doo idol.png|Doo Doo's asset My sky.png|sky Keyboard.png|KeyBoard recommended by slainender Brainy.png|Brainy flaggy new.png|Flaggy flaggy FFM.png|Flaggy's asset skyball.png|Sky ball Rocket BFM.png|Rocket rocket.png|Rocket's asset Orange BFM.png|Orange orange asset.png|Orange's asset Picture frame BFM.png|Picture frame picture frame.png|Picture Frame's asset pineapple.png|Pineapple's asset Pineaple's main pic.png|Pineapple My plate.png|Plate Cc.jpg|Combined Contestants Lapis Lazuli.png|Lapis Lazuli Chocolate.png|Chocolate Spoilers! these are spoilers for upcoming epoisodes of BFM I will release two spoilors for each episode! Sky host.png|Spoiler 1 for BFM elimination 4/ Rejoin 1/ Challenge 5 Rejoin 1.png|spoiler 2 of BFM elimination 4/ rejoin 1/ challenge 5 spoiler.png|Spoiler 1 for Results 6 Debuters! These are some of the people that have a chance to Debut as there OC in Battle for Mars! (You may sign up as a debuter in the comments!) Skyball.png|Sky Ball in BFM Plate.png|Plate (sorry I couldn't get it very clear) Seasan 2! It has been comfirmed that there is gonna be a seasan 2 of Battle for Mars called Battle For Mars again! featuring 30 contestants 15 oldies and 15 newbies. And the winner of the first seasan will have guranteed a spot in BFMA! Also the debuter that comes second will have a guranteed spot for seasan 2! So far there is only 3 contestants comfirmed for seasan 2! Booger Bag BFMA.png|Booger Bag in BFMA! Booger Bag.png|Booger Bag's Idle suit case BFMA.png|Suit Case in BFMA Suit case asset.png|Suit case's idle (by me) tissue box BFMA.png|Tissue Box in BFMA Tissue box idle.png|Tissue Box's idle (By me) Final 7! That's right we're in the final 7 wich is Eraser TV Tree Pie Blocky Woody and Remote so they get new and awesome poses for the new theme! Blocky pose.png|Blocky's new Pose Eraser New Pose.png|Eraser's new Pose Pie new Pose.png|Pie's New Pose Remote new Pose.png|Remote's new Pose Tree new Pose.png|Tree's new Pose TV Pose.png|TV;s new Pose Woody new Pose.png|Woody's new Pose Pillow;s Clone Pose.png|Pillow's Clone Pose Category:Camps Category:BFDI Category:Pen Category:Challenges Category:8-Ball Category:Balloony Category:Barf Bag Category:Basketball Category:Bell Category:Blocky Category:Bottle Category:Cake Category:Clock Category:Cloudy Category:Donut Category:Theminecraftwolf9 Category:Randomcammy Category:Battle For Mars Category:Battle For Everything Category:Fan Fiction Pages Category:Cancelled